Beaten, Abused, Forgotten
by xXChaosRoseXx
Summary: Hinamori Amu, a 14 year old girl attending a new high school seems to be a shy, innocent girl, who's seems happy, but has a deep dark secrete. Behind that smile is a scared girl who is abused by her parents. One day at school she bumps into Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the schools rebel and his gang at her locker. What does he do, do they fall in love, and will he save her?
1. Mysterious blue haired boy

**Chaos: This is my second work in progress! :D So uh this is new but Amu, will you do the honors?**

**Amu: Chaos does not own Shugo Chara! Or any of the characters. **

**Chaos: But I wish I diiid! ;~; Anyways, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**.:|:.-Amu's POV-.:|:.**

My life was a living hell, my parents abused me, hit me, kicked me, starved me, locked me up in my room, and verbally abuse me. I never understood why they would do this to me when I was six, but one day my mother told me exactly why they hit me and kicked me in the stomach. It was after my little sister, Ami's, death. After my parents had me they decided to have another child when I was six years old. We were so happy back when Ami was still alive, my parents never hit me, they would always kiss me, give me hugs, tell me how special I was to them and how they were blessed to have me and Ami. One day me and Ami were playing outside with a ball, passing it back and fourth. When the ball bounced off Ami's head and rolled into the middle of the street, Ami ran after the ball in the street and grabbed it and started running back, she tripped and out of no where an out of control car came swerving towards Ami and hit her, right in front of my eyes. I ran inside my house crying and scared, I explained what happened to my parents and then the abuse started from that day on.

"Hinamori Amu, get your lazy good for nothing ass out of bed or you will miss the school bus! I don't want your teachers to think badly of you on your first day of high school, so get up and get dressed into your school uniform!" My mother yelled to me downstairs, from the kitchen. I grumbled and replied, "Yes, mother." I got dressed, put makeup on over my bruises and scratches, and looked at myself in my mirror. I sighed at my pitiful, weak body. "I'm 14 now. This abuse has been going on for eight years now.." I sighed to myself. I reluctantly got my messenger bag that I used for school and painfully walked down the stairs, to my mother.

"I'm going to school now, mother. I said to her and walked towards the door.

"You better not mess anything up today." She said to me sternly.

I stopped before getting out the door, turned around, looked at her a smiled, replying "I swear mother, I wont."

"Good, now get out of my sight." She turned around and I quickly leaved.

I shivered, it was so cold and foggy, almost like it might rain. I saw the buses headlights through the heavy fog. It stopped right where I was, i got into the bus, it was only 6:00 A.M., not many kids were on the bus, only about 5. I went towards the back and sat at the window. I took out my ipod and started playing "Cry by Alexx Calise" on loop, before I knew it the bus had stopped right in front of my new school. It was so big. I was the last to get off the bus, I thanked the bus driver and got off. "Wow," I breathed out, the school looked like a castle. I started walking into the school and accidentally  
bumped into someone. I fell to the ground and looked up, rubbing my head where I bumped into the person. "Watch it girly!" A boy who looked around 16 with midnight blue hair and lapis lazuli eyes was looking down at me. "I-I'm so s-sorry!" I said getting up and collecting the fallen items that fell out of my bag and putting then back into my bad. "Tch, you better be. Loser." He said and walked off. I stared at him and started walking into the school building. As soon as I walked in I heard people whispering "Woah, dude she's super cute." "Think i'd have a chance with her?" "No way dude! She's way to cute" "Omg, shes so kawaii!" "Look at how she wears her uniform, it's so cute on her!" Boys and girls were whispering to their friends. I hated all this attention, I was always the cute and clumsy girl, I hated it. No one took me seriously, I couldn't even defend myself. I sighed, lowered my head so my bangs covered my forehead and walked faster. I walked to the school principals office and walked to the help desk, "Um, excuse me. I need my school information sheet." I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear me. "Ah yes, what's your name sweetheart?" She asked me in a sweet tone and smiled at me. "Hinamori Amu, freshman." I replied with a small innocent smile. She handed me my information sheet, I thanked her a walked out. I went to my locker, put my stuff away, and looked at my next class. "Social Studies." I groaned. "I hate Social Studies!" I softly complained to myself. I walked into the class, "Alright students, today were going to be learning about..." I tuned out the teachers voice and looked out the window and the gloomy skies. They looked how I felt, dark, gloomy, and depressing. It was very windy out and soon in began to rain. I remember when I was five and asked my parents what the rain was, *_Flashback* "Mommy, is the sky crying when the water falls like that?" My mother laughed, picked me up and stat down on the couch near the fire with me on her lap. "No honey, when it becomes hot water evaporates into the air and makes the clouds that are in the sky above us, then, when the clouds can't hold all the water it becomes water again, and the same thing happens over and over again." My mom smiled at me. "I'm going to go tell daddy how rainclouds are made!" I hopped out of my moms lap looking at her soft smile. "Ok honey, go tell daddy what you learned." She giggled and kissed my forehead and I ran off to tell my dad. *End of flashback*_ A tear trop ran down my cheek 'I miss those times' I thought to myself. After what felt like an eternity, the class was dismissed. I got up to walk out of the class room and saw a group of boys around my locker, and one of them was that mysterious blue haired boy I bumped into earlier.

* * *

**Chaos: Dun, dun, DUUUUUN! My second ever fan fiction! This story really seriously annoyed the hell out of me, because 1. I'm writing this on an iPad because I can't go on my laptop. D: 2. The first time I forgot to save the story and deleted it! . The second time I saved it but only the first paragraph and google chrome crashed! ;~; But 3rd times a charm! I apologize for my crappy flash back and explanation of how the rain cycle works... I SUCK at teaching things... and reason 4. I'm writing this story in a hot, stuffy room at 5:00 am and could get caught at any moment... so yeah, thats it. Please R&R, I would appreciate it. :) **


	2. A little deal & new friend

**Chaos: I want to thank the people who favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! 3 I must stay, reading your reviews make my inspiration come back! ^_^ So here are cookies for you all! :D Ikuto get out here. =w=**

**Ikuto: -comes out in maid dress ****with batch of freshly baked cookies- Damn you woman...**

**Chaos: ALL THE FAN GIRLS, COME AND GET IT! **

**Ikuto: OH SHI- -taken away by fan girls-**

**Amu: HA! Byeee Ikuto! -waves to-**

**Chaos: I'll go save him o-o; Amu, do the honors.**

**Amu: Ok, good luck! Chaos does not own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters. **

* * *

**"Childhood should be carefree, playing in the sun; not living a nightmare in the darkness of the soul." -Dave Pelzer**

**.:|:.-Amu's POV-.:|:.**

I stared at the group of boys surrounding my locker, what did they want? I don't want any trouble, if I get in any bit of trouble at school I can forget about my dinner tonight. I decided that I was going to walk past my locker, go to the bathroom, fix my makeup to cover my bruises, and when I was done, check to see if they're still there. I gathered all confidence to get ready to walk past my locker, when I right in front of the group I heard someone say to me "Hey girly, get over here." I gulped, put my head down and walked faster hoping they would leave me alone. "Punk ass, did you not here what he said?" A different boy said, he had grabbed my wrist, roughly and hard. "Ah!" I cried out in pain, it felt like he was going to break my weak wrist in half. I kept my head down and sputtered out "P-p-please don't h-hurt m-me, I'll do a-anything you want!" I was in tears, frightened. "Leave her alone Kukai. You're scaring her to much." That voice, that voice belonged to the blue haired boy I bumped into earlier. The boy who was grabbing my wrist, apparently named Kukai, let go of me and my now, throbbing wrist. "Ow.." was all I managed to say while rubbing my wrist. I looked up at the blue haired boy who was looking down at me. He didn't look scary, actually neither did anyone else in his little group. "Why are you around my locker?" I asked the blue haired boy "You dropped this." He extended his hand out. There sitting in his palm was my iPod. I thought I had picked that up when I dropped it. Wait, I dropped it and he picked it up and returned it. He could have just kept it and never have given it back. So he can be nice... "But..." he said before handing it to me. "There is it..." is mumbled to myself, what is he going to put me through to get my iPod back? I was starting to feel nervous and sick to my stomach. Was it all the kicking my parents did to me, or was it what he might make me do to get my iPod back, or was it both? I grabbed my stomach and mumbled out just loud enough for him to hear, "What do you want me to do for my iPod?" He looked and me and smirked.

**.:|:.-Ikuto's POV-.:|:.**

I looked down and the pink haired girl and smirked at her question. I knew what I wanted, and if I didn't get it she could forget about getting it back. "You have to be my little personal slave for a month." Her jaw fell open, I smirked at her reaction. Her mouth finally began to move in response.

"I-isn't that a bit long..?"

"You know, any girl would jump at the chance to be my personal slave."

"W-well I'm not one of those girls!"

"I bet I can make you one."

She looked away from me, obviously mad, but I swear I saw a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

"What's the condition of being your "personal maid" for a month? She eventually asked me

"Do any of my homework I want you to do for me, follow me around where ever I go, get me my things when I ask for them, the usual." I replied

Her jaw dropped even more than the last time. "A-all of that?!"

"And possibly more." I said in my I don't care attitude.

"When will I get my iPod back?" Damn this girl as a lot of questions!

"When the month is over. Any more questions?"

"N-no.. I don't think I do..." She replied, she looked worried.

"Finally. See ya tomorrow, strawberry." I said and walked off.

**.:|:.-Amu's POV-.:|:.**

"Finally. See ya tomorrow, strawberry" The boy said and walked off, not soon after his group started following right behind him.

"Crap, I never asked what his name was." I looked around, looking for a clock. 5 more minutes ti'll my next class, math. I hated math, just like I hate every other subject. I grabbed my book and headed for the class room, right in time for the bell to ring. When I got to class and sat, I spaced off, not just because it was boring but because of what that boy said to me earlier.

So many questions were flying through my head. 'What was his name? How old was he? Just what other _things_ will he have me do for him? Was I going to regret this?' I sighed. What is going to happen to me? My mind wondered off to when school was going to be out and I was going to have to go home. 'Shit. I wish I didn't have to live in that hell hole of a home. I wish I could have a normal life, life every other teenager. Where my parents would love me, and buy me clothes, let me date, have fun, get in trouble and know I wasn't going to get hit. I wonder if my parents are going to hit me when I get home today? I don't know if I can take it this time. I can feel myself get weaker everyday.' I put my head down on my desk. I was so stressed, my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier, soon, everything was pitch black and I was in my own world.

_~Dream~_

_"W-where am I?" I asked myself, it looked like my house. I saw me and Ami playing with a ball. NO! Not this! I don't want to think of this! I want to wake up, now! I noticed something different. The ball hit off Ami's head but I stopped her from going to get the ball. I suddenly heard a car horn and saw the car that hit Ami when she was in the middle of the street, but this time Ami was with me and wasn't in the street. The car had crashed into a nearby light pole. I saw my parents come running out of the house for me and Ami. I was hugging Ami and had covered her eyes from seeing anything horrible. I was also crying. My dad ran towards the car that hit the light pole and more people started coming out of their houses to see what had happened. Some people were on their phones, probably calling an ambulance. I looked over to where my mom was. She was talking to me and Ami, and I could hear the conversation. "Amu honey, I'm so proud of you! Everything is ok. You're not hurt, just a bit shaken up from what happened. It's ok, you're my brave, wonderful, little girl, and I love you!" Ami wasn't talking, she wasn't much of a talker at that age. "I know mwommy, but it wooked wike it was cwoming right towards me!" I sobbed harder. My mother hugged us both, "But what matters is that you're both still alive, and me and daddy love you both. Now lets head inside and get you both cleaned up." She giggled and started walking us both in._

_~End of dream~_

"Psst!" I was woken up by a cute little girl who looked younger than me, with two twin pigtails in her hair, and big beautiful brown eyes poking me, she pointed at the clock. She woke me up right before class ended.

I mouthed the words 'thank you' to her and she smiled back at me in return.

After class I stopped her to thank her.

"Excuse me!" I called out to her. She stopped, probably confused. She turned around slowly and saw me.

"I wanted to thank you for waking me up before math class ended!"

"Oh, you're welcome! That teacher is strict anyways. I hate him." I giggled at the scrunched up face she made.

"Really? How did you know?" I asked

"I've been held back a grade, this is my second time in his class." She replied with a little blush on her face.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't judge people." I said and smiled at her. She looked up at me.

"Thank you! That makes me happy!" She extended an arm out to me, "My name is Yuiki Yaya."

I happily shook her hand "Hello Yaya, my name is Hinamori Amu."

"Want to eat lunch together?" She suggested.

"Sure! I'd be happy to." I smiled at her, we talked as we walked to the cafeteria together.

She really was quite interesting, I think we were going to be good friends. I smiled at her ans she happily rambled on about her newborn little brother. Finally, I feel like I've made a friend who I can trust.

* * *

**Chaos: OMG! This chapter took some thinking. I've been doing social studies tests all day! =n= Damn online school. I had the worst head ache ever after school and I really didn't want to write today, but, I did. I actually find that writing helps me relax a bit. So yeah! I'm also nervous to release this chapter. I feel like some of you guys wont like it! ;n; Please don't hate me if you don't like this chapter, I'm trying my best! -runs around flailing arms-**

**Ikuto: Ehem. Now that I'm out of that maid dress and finished reading your story... -Gives Chaos left over cookie-**

**Chaos: What's this for? **

**Ikuto: Amu's my servant for a month and has to do whatever I tell her to do, riiight?**

**Chaos: -Stares at suspiciously- Yes, why? And why does my body feel numb all of a sudden?**

**Ikuto: -Ties Chaos up- TIME TO MAKE THIS CRAPPY STORY A LEMON!**

**Chaos: Nooo! Not my beautiful story!**

**Amu: Amuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... CHOP! -Hit's Ikuto in the head with encyclopedia- Like a Maka chop but better!**

**Chaos: Amu! You're my savior! Now can you do the ending honor thing and untie me, please? o^o**

**Amu: Please R&R, it would make Chaos happy, and her inspiration would come back due to all you're wonderful reviews! :) **


	3. First day of the deal

**Chaos: HAI GUIYS! C; Dankies for reviewing! x3 So I shall be taking a request from one of the reviewers. iimikuii says: "Put Ikuto in a bunny costume!" I like the way you think iimikuii, so, as revenge for drugging my cookie the other day, IKUTO GET YO ASS OUT HERE!**

**Ikuto: You are a god damn piece of shi- -angry hoard of fangirls take him away-**

**Amu: Two times now... o.o'**

**Chaos: Yeah... o-o; Anyways, today I'm just pissed at everything! So, here I am writing. So, should I start making these chapters longer? I'm going to try to make this longer than my other chapters. Also, if you see any mistakes or spelling errors, hell maybe even just advice for writing, please point it out to me! :) Also, s****uggest what Ikuto should wear next time for all your review cookies! x3 **

**-Ikuto's distant screams- **

**Chaos: Uh... I'll just... be off to save him now... -runs to save Ikuto- I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!**

**Amu: Ok... uhh... Chaos doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**.:|:.-Amu's POV-.:|:.**

I was thinking about that Blue haired boy I talked to earlier, the deal I made with him. What was I going to do? My parents hate it when I hang out with boys, if they found out they would probably do the unthinkable.

"Amu!" I snapped out of my daze to see Yaya and a blonde girl like long hair, cold brown eyes, and a doll shape figure.

"O-oh sorry!" I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I'm still sleepy from Math."

"It's ok Amu-chi!" Yaya giggled "This is Rima-chi! She's been my friend since 5th grade!"

"Hello, Rima! I'm Amu." I smiled at Rima

"Hello Amu." She said plainly and emotionless, she looked as I felt. I found that odd, what's been going on in her life? There was a long and awkward silence.

"Let's eat you guys!" Yaya finally broke the silence.

I smiled at Yaya, she always seems so happy. That's a blessing to always to so happy.

**~Time skip, end of school~**

I was walking towards the school doors. So far my first day of school has felt like it was a year long. I opened the school doors to a bright flash of lightning and a loud clap of thunder. It was still raining, but harder than earlier.

"Damn rain" I muttered under my breath using my bag to shield me from the rain, yet I was still getting wet.

"Aw, does the strawberry not like rain?" I jumped at the voice, my eyes widened at who it was. It was the blue haired boy I made that deal with.

"I've never liked rain." I murmured, suddenly I wasn't getting wet anymore

"I don't either." I looked up at him, he was sharing his umbrella with me.

"S-so um, whats your name?" I asked him

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What's yours?"

"I'm Hinamori Amu" At that moment the bus came up to the bus stop.

"Well I have to go now, bye Tsukiyomi." I said to him and walked to the bus doors.

"Remember, our deal starts tomorrow." I could hear the smirk on his face

"I know.." I said as got on the bus, what was the date tomorrow? I reached in my bad for my iPod.

"Damn." I forgot, Ikuto now has my iPod. I'll have to wait ti'll I get home.

**~Time skip, Amu's house~**

After about five stops for the five kids that were on the bus with me, I finally got to my house.

I got off the bus and thanked the driver, again. I sighed as I walked trough the pouring rain and up to my porch. The porch I've feared for the past 8 years, everyday after school when I got home.

I held my breath as I walked up to the door, I slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. Thankfully it didn't make any noise as I opened up the door. I looked around the house, no signs of my mom. I sighed and fell onto the couch.

"I hate living like this. Living in fear of coming home, living in fear of seeing my own parents when I got home. Wish I could have a normal life as I cried myself to sleep, that is, if I got any sleep.

I got up and went to my room. I sat down at my desk and started on my homework, about an hour later I finished it. My head hurt so much, I decided I was going to try to sleep a little. I set my clock to wake me up in 30 minutes. I put my head down on my pillow and fell asleep instantly.

_~Dream/flashback~_

_"Amu, Ami, It's time for lunch. Come inside please!" Mother called for my and my sister_

_"Ok mama! C'mon Ami." I said to my little sister as I grabbed her hand and ran inside with her._

_We both sat down on the couch, I turned on the TV as papa sat down in his chair and read his news paper._

_"Here we go, a tuna sandwich for my wonderful husband." She leaned down to give papa his sandwich._

_Papa gave mama a kiss on the cheek "I'm blessed to be married to the best wife in the world and get to eat the best tuna sandwiches in the world" Mama giggled and walked over to me and Ami_

_"And for my little princess, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." She placed the sandwiches down on the table in front of us and walked to the sink to ash her hands. _

_"Thanks mama!" Ami and I said at the same time and started eating. I looked from eating. Mama, papa, and Ami were gone and the house was empty._

_ My eyes filled with tears. "M-mama! P-papa, Ami. Where are you guys?" I ran outside of the house into the street. I looked at the house, there was a beeping noise. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" __There was a bomb on the roof of the house. _

_"H-HELP!" I cried out, "My family is in there! Help!" The beeping got louder and louder I closed my eyes and screamed out. _

_~End of dream/flashback~_

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around my room and saw my alarm clock. It was going off, I shut it off and _lied/laid?_ my head back down on my pillow. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. I felt my cheeks with my hands.

"Shit..." I had a fever. I can't be sick now, It's only my second day of school and tomorrow I have to be Ikuto's personal little minion for a month!

Life just loves to make things harder on me. I sighed. At least it could get any worse.

"I'm home, Amu dear!" My mom didn't sound like herself, she was drunk. Oh life just loved proving me wrong.

I walked down stairs to meet her. "Welcome home, mother!" I smiled at her "Anything I can do to help you?"

She looked at me "Amu honey, make me dinner."

"What would you like for dinner, mother?" She looked at me with a thinking face. "Pasta~!" She said, she hiccuped a bit.

"Ok, mother." I walked to the kitchen and started to cook dinner for her. After about 10-15 minutes I finished cooking.

I put some on a plate and walked over to Mother, when I walked around the to her she was asleep on the couch. I got a blanket and put it over her. I set the pasta down on the desk, and wrote a note to her.

_"Mother,_

_I made you the Pasta you wanted. There is more on the kitchen counter if you want more. I've finished my homework, didn't get into any trouble at school, and did everything you would tell me to do._

_Love, Amu."_

I went upstairs to my room, took a quick bath and changed into my pajama's. I got into bed a thought a bit, a night, my mom doesn't get drunk often but when she does, the nights usually went exactly like this. I looked at my alarm clock, 11:30. My dad would probably be home in about 30 minutes. I set my alarm clock to go off at 5:30 tomorrow morning. I shut my eyes "So I'm not going to be beaten, tonight. Thank god.." I could feel my eyes getting heavier, soon I fell asleep.

* * *

"Beep, beep, beep, beep!" I opened my eyes and turned on my side. It was 5:30, just like when I wanted it to go off. I shut off my alarm clock.

I think I've actually woken up earlier than my mom for once. I got up and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower, got out and got dressed.

I looked at my alarm clock again, 5:50. I had ten minutes to make myself something to eat and go outside to wait for the bus.

I grabbed my school bag and quietly walked down stairs. I grabbed a pop tart, I didn't bother to heat it up. It would probably wake up my mom. I looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall. It was the first of October **(A/N Let's just say Amu's school started on the last day of September. K? XD)**

I walked out side with my pop tart in my mouth. I saw the bus lights, I guess it's 6:00. The bus pulled up and the doors opened. I finished the last of my pop tart and walked onto the bus, I walked to the 3 seat and sat in the window. I think last night was the best sleep I had gotten in a while.

~Time skip, at school~

I was the first to get off the bus, as soon as I got off I could hear the whispering about me. The same as yesterday, but one comment caught my attention.

"Did you hear, Ikuto as his gang was at Amu's locker the other day!" "Oh my god, really?" "Yeah, no one knows why though" "I heard it was because she and Ikuto went out before." "No way!"

My eyes widened. What? Who found out about yesterday? I put my head down so my hair was covering my face and ran in the building.

When I got to my locker I saw Ikuto and his gang at my locker, again. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Hello, Ikuto and Ikuto's... uh friends."

"Hello strawberry." Ikuto smirked.

"You can just call me Amu, ya know." I said, a bit annoyed.

"Aw, now Amu. That's no fun, I like strawberry better, it suits you."

I sighed "Fine. Whatever, can you guys just move? I need to put this stuff in my locker." I looked at Ikuto, Ikuto looked at his friends and they moved. I put my stuff in my locker and turned back around to face them.

"So, who are your friends?" I asked Ikuto.

"Sup, pink hair. I'm Kukai, sorry about yesterday." He gave me a goofy smile. "Hi Kukai, I'm Hinamori Amu." I smiled back at him.

"Hello, I'm Tadase." A boy with blonde hair said to me and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Tadase." I said and shook his hand.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki," A boy with long purple hair said to me. "And I'm Nadeshiko Fujisaki." Another boy who looked exactly like Nadeshiko said to me, but I think he was another boy. His voice sounded a bit more girly than his brother.

"They're both twins. Nadeshiko is the girl and Nagihiko is the boy." A boy with green hair and glassed stood said as he walked and stood right next to me. "And I am Kairi Sanjou, pleased to meet you." He looked and sounded like a business man. "Hello. Pleased to meet you too." I smiled at him.

"Well now that were all introduced. Amu, time for you to start your job." I gulped a bit.

"O-ok Ikuto, what do you want me to do?" I asked nervously.

"Well, there's a couple of things you could do for me." Damn his smirk..

* * *

**Chaos: Yup, here it is! ^-^ I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others. Was it any good? **

**Ikuto: Whens the love gonna happen? **

**Amu: I-IKUTO! **

**Ikuto: Aw, little strawberry is blushing. Does she looove me? **

**Amu: N-no! S-shut up and wipe t-that smirk off your face!**

**Chaos: Well uh.. Please suggest somethings for Ikuto to make Amu do! I don't know what to have him make her do! xC Heeelp guys! I'll choose multiple ideas and give you guys shout outs. x3 **

**Ikuto: Make them perverted!**

**Chaos: BUT NOT TO PERVERTED! But yes, some pervert-ness would be ok... **

**Amu: So remember guys! Suggest some things to for Ikuto to make me do, not to perverted though, and please R&R! :D **


End file.
